


La Comedie

by scurvycorn



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: Graham regrets ever coming to this dance





	La Comedie

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing so much Gramon right now. This one is based on a whole conversation a friend and I had about Gramon going to a school dance. Anyway, enjoy and stay hydrated! :D 
> 
> p.s excuse me for spelling/grammar mistakes that I may have missed

Graham ran a hand through his hair, holding onto his necklace with his other hand. He felt trapped in the dead of the night, sitting out on the swings by himself.

"Hey." Damon's voice rang in his ears. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Yeah. I needed some fresh air."

"Oh okay," Damon said, coughing and stuffing his clammy hands in his pockets. "Mind if I join you?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Thanks,"

Graham groped at the chains, sniffing, and sighing. He knew it was a bad idea to come to the dance. What was he thinking? Did he actually think he could _come_ to a school dance and have fun? Then what a fool he was for thinking so. Tonight was very terrible.

Damon frowned. "So is everything okay? S'a bit unusual of you to just walk out of somewhere without telling me."

Graham started kicking his feet up, slowly swinging.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

Graham shook his head looking up into the sky.

"Okay. M'not gonna force you to."

The younger teen looked over at Damon, eyeing him up and down. He then looked away and started swinging harder. The only reason he came to this dance was that Damon convinced him to.

"I got you some, uh, _refreshments_ from the snack table," Damon pulled out a tiny juice box and some candy bars from his pockets. "The candy is actually mine but you can have it."

Graham chuckled. "This is what they call refreshments huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love me some juice boxes and cheese puffs but those aren't exactly what I would call refreshments." Damon joked, earning a little laugh from Graham for the first time tonight. Graham unwrapped the candy bar and split it, offering one half to Damon who gladly accepted it.

He caught Graham looking at his necklace as he chewed on the chocolate. "Do you like it?" He swallowed. "The beads- I mean the necklace, do you like it? I hope it doesn't stand out too much."

"I like it. In fact, I love it. Can I see yours?"

Damon pulled his necklace out from under his shirt for Graham. It looked exactly like Graham's except the beads were in different orders. "I never took it off since the day you gave it to me," Graham mentioned.

"Me neither. You know what it means right?"

"We're always together. You're my best mate Damon, of course, I know what it means." Graham smiled. But then he soon went back to frowning.

"C'mon, I know something's wrong, why won't you tell me?"

Graham bit his lower lip. 

"I thought we were best friends, we tell each other everything! Gosh, that's what the necklaces are for," Damon put a hand over Graham's one. Now they were both holding onto the chain.

"You'll probably think I'm-"

"Grem, I don't think you're anything, just please tell me what's the matter." 

Graham sighed. He got off the swing and brushed his pants off. "I wanted to dance."

Damon furrowed an eyebrow confusingly. "But we _did_ dance tonight?"

"Yeah but...I wanted to dance...with you. Like a, like, like a slow dance...with you. Together." Even in the dark of the night, Damon could clearly see his friend turning bright red. He was honestly flattered with the thought that Graham actually wanted to dance with him.

He smiled, but Damon quickly wiped it from his face, standing from the swing. "But you could have, I don't know...asked me?"

The younger teen crossed his arms, looking at his shoes. He felt very overwhelmed at the moment. He felt like he was being put on the spot. And not a good spot. "Yeah, I know but, I didn't want people to know..."

"To know what?"

"Damon, don't play dumb with me, I know you know what I'm talking about." Graham snapped.

But he quickly took it back, seeing how offended Damon looked. "Graham stop being so dodgy! You're acting like I know everything but I don't!" Damon shouted back.

"But you always do! You knew what you wanted since the beginning! And I never did!"

The blond was utterly confused and he had no idea what Graham was talking about at the moment. "Graham _I have no idea_ what you are talking about!"

"Do I need to be more clear Damon? I'm queer, I'm gay, I'm a fag and a poof! You know why? Cause I love you! That's right! I fancy you Damon Albarn and there is nothing I can do about it! I dressed up for you, I wore a bloody tuxedo for you and now you tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Damon sighed and attempted to reach out to Graham, who quickly turned away. He tried again but this time Graham fought back with sloppy punches and hits towards his friend. Graham tried his best but he found himself trapped between Damon's arms. "Let go of me! What are you doing?" He felt weak and small. Such a fool he was for telling Damon how he really felt.

"You said you wanted to dance...that's what we're doing. That's what you wanted to do right?" Damon guided Graham's hands to his shoulders and put his own hands around the younger boy's waist. "This...this is fine right?"

Graham was silent.

"Okay. I understand. But you could have told me you fancied me, or blokes. Either way, I would have understood. After all-"

"You like blokes too. I know."

Damon smirked. "That _and_ I quite fancy you too," He swayed back and forth, moving along with the soft and slightly muffled song coming from the building where the dance took place. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you. Although I was being pretty obvious."

Graham felt his heart skip a beat. "Really? How?" He moved along with Damon and the music. Despite being meters away from the building, he could hear that it was his favorite song playing. 

"The love beads? Haven't you ever wondered why I gave them to you? Because I fancy you," 

They looked at each other in the eyes as they danced. Graham laughed and turned bright red again. This time even redder. He had no words to say, he felt as if a huge weight was being lifted off his chest. For so long he's been keeping this a secret from Damon and now that he knows and feels the same way about him. "Um, I hope this doesn't seem strange but..." He leaned in close to Damon, leaving such a small gap between them. "I, uh...Can I?"

Damon nodded, allowing Graham to place his head on his shoulder. "This is nice."

"Yeah, but it's not like we haven't held hands or hugged each other before. But it's nice." Damon points out.

When the song ends in the distance, they hear loud cheers from the nearby building. They looked at each other and awkwardly took their hands away from their bodies. "So, uh, looks like the dance is over, huh?" Damon rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his hairs rise up. 

Graham bites a fingernail and nods. "Thanks...for understanding. I really appreciate it. And sorry for being a twat."

"Water under the bridge," 

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours before Graham decides to say something. "My mum said she'd pick us up at the end of the dance. I think we should get going yeah?"

"Of course. We mustn't keep her waiting after all,"

"Yup, that would be quite terrible," Graham smiled, knowing that tonight for the first time in a long, long time, he knew what he wanted. And he had it right in front of him.

 


End file.
